All your Base are belong to us VS tetra
by The Medlink Federation
Summary: just a byproduct of rylasasin2003's boredom. mix of Lucky StormAll your Base are belong to us. Do i really need to tell you the pairings? (very little romance)


I do not own zelda, and I don't own Zero Wing.  
  
Just a slight note, but this takes place during the events of Lucky Storm, a medli x Link fic by my friend and fellow medlink federation member, ChildofLugh... so read that fic too. this fic mixes both the line of Zero Wing and events from LS/ WW so.... LOL. Enjoy my crazy side!!!  
  
In 2101,  
  
As tetra searched the seas for Link, her to-be husband, she gazed out at the open sea. where on earth could he be?! just then the air crackled, and tetra almost was thrown off the ship as it shook violently.  
  
War was beggining.  
  
Tetra struggled to get into the ship, to make sure her crew was alright. suddenly gonzo ran up to her. she could see he had a very paniced look on his face... she asked him  
  
"What Happen?"  
  
Gonzo gulped, he knew what happened, but before he could speak the ship jolted again. They both lost thier balance as Gonzo finally was able to say   
  
"Somebody set up us the bomb."  
  
just then Nikeo ran into the area... the ship was still shaking, but not as violently now. He shouted  
  
"We get signal."  
  
Tetra was confused. Just what the hell was a 'Signal'?!  
  
"What!"  
  
Nikeo, not wanting to repeat his message, took out a small rock. hey wait a minuite, that was the one link had! How did he get that?! He then did something to it and said...  
  
"Main Screen turn on."  
  
Out of the stone a figure appeared. a figure they knew all too well unfortunally. He dawned a purple robe, a green head of hair that stood straight up... and a metalic thingy on his eye. plus he was GREEN!!! this was... CATS... Tetra Spat at him,  
  
"Its you !!"  
  
"How are you gentlemen?!"  
  
He/ It droned in a errie robotic voice. "You may wonder what happen to link! I come here to tell you..."  
  
Suddenly, they could all see it... one figure was reconizeable link... the other they could not make out right away. The unknown girl was sitting on top of link, and they could see that they were both naked... and link was obviously enjoying every last bit of it... "WHAT IS THIS?!" Tetra screached at the top of her lungs.. CATS Laughed and explained what went on there...  
  
"All your Link are have sex with Medli."  
  
Tetra could Barely control the rage... Medli... THAT TRAITOR!!!! Although, Cats had tricked her in the past, Like the time he had tricked her into trying to save link from gannon... Could this be real? Then CATS Starting the taunting some more...  
  
"You are on the way to Destruction."  
  
"WHAT YOU SAY !"   
  
Tetra Yelled again, then she felt her foot... soaked. She looked down in horror to see that the ship was begginging to flood... as the pirates immediately bolted for the door, the door was unfortunately locked... 'oh great... just what I need.' tetra thought to herself... then looked at CATS. Cats Grinned suddenly and evily said somthing that made tetra go white with fear...  
  
"You have no chance to survive make your time"  
  
"HA HA HA HA ...." CATS Laughed as he disappeared from veiw, and the Horrorifiying image of medli and link having sex along with him.  
  
"Captain!" Shouted one of the pirates. Tetra thought for a while... Her life flashed before her eyes.... then she remembered a funny line she had one read..  
  
"Take Off every 'Zig' !! " She finally shouted. 'Ive always wanted to say that' She thought... the other pirates looked at her like she was insane or somthing....  
  
"You know what you doing." She then said... then they noticed somthing.. a hole in the top of the ship.   
  
"Move 'Zig',"  
  
they all ran up to it, and climed though. outside they discovered... the boat was almost sunk already. only the hole and the mast remain above the water... it was then she lost conciousness.   
  
She awoke in a bed.... she didn't know where she was untill she saw him... the Feather boy who had saved her that one day...  
  
"For great justice" she wispered and fell back to sleep...  
  
R&R... and for those of you who would flame...  
  
Cats: You are on the way to destruction.  
  
Rylasasin2003: and anything else?  
  
Cats: You have no chance to survive make your time. HA HA HA HA ....  
  
Brought to you by... The Medlink Federation. groups.yahoo.com/group/medlink/ 


End file.
